Marty McFly
Marty McFly is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the 71201 Level Pack for the Back to the Future franchise. Background Along with Doc Brown, Marty is a main character in the Back to the Future movie trilogy. On October 21, 1985, Marty was told to come to the mall's parking lot with a video camera in his home town of Hill Valley by Doc Brown at precisely eight o'clock. Here he saw the DeLorean Time Machine for the first time and recorded it's first run on video. However, Doc was killed by the Libayans and, attempting to escape his killers in the DeLorean, he went 88 miles per hour and traveled back to 1955. Here he met the past Doc Brown after accidentally changing his future by making his parents not meet the way they did. Doc Brown helps Marty go back to 1985, but Marty first helps fix his own parent's relationship. Before he leaves, though, he leaves a letter to Doc about his death, telling him to wear protection and prevent it. Doc heeds Marty's warning in 1985 and survives. As it turns out, Marty not only helped his parents stay together, he actually improved his family's life. 'Dimensions Crisis' In Once Upon a Time Machine in the West, Marty Mcfly is in the DeLorean time Machine with Doc Brown. He is seen in the end of the level, looking at the damage Lord Vortech has done. He then jokes that it was Doc Brown because he thought he destroyed the space-time-continuum. World Back to the Future: Hill Valley Abilities * Sonar Smash (Through Guitar) Quotes Trivia *Marty made a cameo in Lego Jurassic World. *Having the Sonar Smash ability is probably a nod to the beginning of the first movie where he destroys Doc Brown's amplifier by playing a single guitar chord. *The promotional image with the letter is a reference to the letter given to Doc Brown by Marty, telling him about his death, at the end of Back to the Future. *He is voiced by Michael J. Fox, the actor who played him in the movies. This is the first time in over twenty years that he has played this character. In 2011, he voiced three future versions of the character for TellTales' Back To The Future game. **Though, his actor doesn't reprise his role that often. **He was voiced by David Kaufman in Back to the Future: The Animated Series and AJ LoCascio in Back to the Future: The Game. *Marty is the only playable character to have one special ability (Sonar Smash Ability). *2015 is the 30th Anniversary of the first movie, October 21st, 2015 is the time Marty and Doc Brown go to the future in Back to the Future: Part II. *The second line he says when entering is also heard when inside the Vortex as one of the possible lines he will say while inside it. *The third line Marty says when he enters into the game resembles a bit like Dorothy Gale's remark on Oz upon her arrival to the land in the 1939 The Wizard of Oz film, Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. *He is one of the three playable time traveling characters: the other two are Doc Brown and the Doctor. *He is one of the Wave 1 Level Pack characters. **The other two are Chell and Homer Simpson. * He shares the same collectible line with Cragger. * He, Cyborg, Shaggy, and Gamer Kid are the only playable teenager characters. Gallery References http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Marty_McFly Category:Characters Category:Back to the Future Characters Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Index Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Back to the Future Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:Sonar Smash Ability Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Non-Vortech's Prisoners Category:Teenagers